


Unnecessary Feelings

by RobinLoptyr (Umbramatic)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbramatic/pseuds/RobinLoptyr
Summary: Sephirain never asked for this.
Relationships: Sephiran/Zelgius (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6





	Unnecessary Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is a dumb shippy drabble I wrote for a zine, it involves the Gamecube and Wii Fire Emblem games, crack, and angst. It probably should be longer but I had to fit it into four pages and with my writing style that isn't much. Fair warning however, that suicide-related topics come up.
> 
> Anyway, be saddled with:

**Unnecessary Feelings**

Sephirain didn't get it. 

He had a plan. He knew that much. The world, or at least, people, had to go. He couldn't get too attached to anything, and after... after everything he had barely anything or anyone he was really attached to. He certainly didn't have time for... love. 

And yet.

"Are you all right?"

Oh sweet unmerciful Ashera it's him. 

Sephiran whipped around from the window he was looking out of, giving Zelgius a small smile. 

"Ah, hello there, Zelgius. I am all right."

"Good to hear."

"How's..."

Quick, think of something birdbrain, anything. The mission, his whole vendetta against Gawain's son, something like...

"...The weather?"

Classic. Smooth. 

Zelgius raised an eyebrow. "I do not see why you need to ask me. You can see it literally clear as day out of that window you were looking out of."

He blinked, and shook his head.

"...My apologies. I need not be so questioning."

"You are forgiven," said Sephirain, nodding. Shit, he made himself look like an idiot AND made Zelgius feel bad. 

"In other news," said Zelgius, "would you care to accompany me to the courtyard? Sanaki wants to meet us there."

"Oh! Yes, alright."

The two started walking through the castle, Sephirain at first sticking very close to Zelgius before realizing just HOW close he was and scooching to the side a bit.

Don't be intimidated Lerhan, Sephirain thought. Just - just imagine him in his underwear. 

The mental image unfurled, of Zelgius' statuesqe stature, his rippling muscles, his toned ab-

OH NO HE'S HOT

Sephirain school his head rapidly, noticing they had arrived at a courtyard, which contained a bench upon which Sanaki is sitting. 

  
"Greetings, Sanaki!" he said. "What is it that you desire?"

"Ah, yes, Sephirain," said Sanaki. "May I have a private word with you?"

"I-"

"Of course, your highness," said Zelgius, immediately exiting the courtyard. 

Sephirain paused. "Anyway?"

"I can tell what you think about him."

Sephirain's eyes grew wide as the castle windows and his skin turned as white as the snow that fell around it in winter.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit she knows!

  
"...How do you know?"

"I had an inkling and now you just admitted it to me so."   
  


SHIT.

"...Please don't tell him, your Highness."

"I won't. But you ought to tell him yourself."

  
  


She has a point you kno- Shhhhhh!

"Tell him... myself?"   
  


"You heard me."

"...Very- very well."

"He's over in the other room. Talk to him."

"I will your highness."

Sephirain exited the courtyard and started scampering down the hallway after Zelgius. 

Don't panic don't panic, it could be worse- it could be -

He stopped. 

His mind was going down a particular rabbit hole and he couldn't stop it.

His first child. The suicide attempts afterward. He could still feel the cuts on his body, the strain on his neck. From there the Serenes Massacre wedged its way into his mind.    
  
There was so much blood. 

Sephirain stopped. His stomach twisted into knots, he blankly stared off into space as the horrible memories overtook him. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head but they just came back stronger. 

Dead bodies. Blood. Marks carved into flesh like stone. Unyielding, unceasing pain. 

He clutched his head. He wanted to tear the thoughts out, crush them beneath his heel, but he couldn't.

He couldn't make the pain stop.

"Are you all right?"

Sepirain whipped around. Zelgius was standing there, looking concerned.

Sephirain sighed. Thoughts still buzzed in his head. The knots in his gut persisted. 

"Yes, though... Thank you for asking, Zelgius."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Actually, I... I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Could you... Could you hold me in your arms for a bit?"   
  


Zelgius blinked in surprise, then nodded. "Most certainly."

Sepirain buried his head in Zelgius' chest, as Zelgius' arms curled around him. He stayed there, in the warm embrace.

"I... I love you."

"...I love you too."

Sephirain knew the world would have to end by his hand. But it just made him enjoy this moment all the more.

\-------

Sanaki was peering around the corner. She saw the two embrace.

And she allowed herself a tiny little fistpump.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was a bit of a speedy whiplash roller coaster but hope you enjoyed!


End file.
